Enemies Family
by JazmainianDevil
Summary: Life after the war. Hermione finds out she is pureblood and falls in love with a slytherine. How do her friends react to her summer news? A new look, a new name, and a new love. OC. ooc. and au
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The meltdown

Hermione woke like she did everyday, her alarm clock blaring a song she had charmed it to sing instead of beeping annoyingly. She flicked her wand lazily towards it to turn it back to the radio station she listened to when she got ready. However today ended up not being an ordinary day because when she sat down in front of her vanity she almost screamed, instead she ended up falling backwards with a loud 'BANG'. The door burst open moments after to her mother panting and almost yelling, "What happened? Are you okay? Oh my." Mrs. Granger's eyes filled with tears as she stared down at her daughter. Hermione sat up and rubbed her head where it connected with the granite floor of her bubblegum pink room.

"Is there something you seem to have forgotten to tell me in the last 17 years of my life?" she questioned as she stared down her mother intently. Her mother fidgetted slightly under the intence stare from her usually sweet child.

"Well first of happy 17th my little girl!" Mrs. Granger smiled as Hermione urged her to go on with what she was saying, "and secondly, I'm not your biological mother. Hermione you're adopted." For the second time that day Hermione's head made swift and painful contact with the floor.

Seeing that her daughter had fainted Jean Granger picked her off the floor, wincing at how her now pale skin illuminated many dark bruises across her fragile body. Many times she had told her husband that Hermione's talent was a gift and did not in anyway change the small girl they had raised. Each time she told him that however she would end up being chastised about the fact that the now had no control of what powers their daughter possessed. She however could not divorce her husband because her parents had learned that she did not protect their adopted grandchild from the pain Mrs. Granger's husband put her through.

She was snapped out of her thoughts however when her husband showed up red in rage. He threw a balled up paper at her and started yelling. "What the he'll is this crap?! Hermione is our daughter and not some damn 'pureblood' family's child!" He turned to look at Hermione and became even more enraged. Her normal bushy brown hair had turned into a long sheet of pale blonde and her skin that was usually tan had turned almost ghostly pale. He turned to his wife, his eyes in slits, and growled almost inaduable spoke, "Read it." Mrs. Granger automatically uncrumpled the letter that had been thrown at her.

Dear Grangers,

It has come to the Ministry's attention that a glamour charm has been removed in your home. We were not aware one was in use and upon looking farther into this encounter we have informed the biological parents of Miss Hermione Jean Granger, and they have aggreed to come collect the child as she had been taken from them 17 years ago. They will arrive post haste and it is the child's choice as to if she wishes to stay with you or to move in with her biological parents, Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Many happy wishes,

Minister of Magic

Mrs. Granger had just finished reading as Hermione began to stir. Before she could do anything though Hermione was lifted from her bed by Mr. Granger and thrown her against the wall. Mrs. Granger heard a sickening crunch as Hermione connected to the wall. After composing herself Hermione stood up are glared at her father. Her now ice blue eyes seemed to bore into him and he stepped back.

Suddenly there was a loud 'POP' and three people resembling the new Hermione appeared before them in the middle of the room.

The older man with shoulder length blonde hair turned to Mrs. Granger and spoke, "Hello I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife and son. I received intelligence that my daughter Libellule was adopted by your family from a muggle orphanage in London. Is this true?" Before Mrs. Granger could answer Narcissa screamed. Lucius turned immediately with his wand drawn but it lowered even faster when he saw why his wife had screamed. Hermione stood before them, she stood at 5'8 with a model's body, she had perfect pale blonde hair that seemed to cascade down her back. Her legs were long and seemed to go on forever in her now too short pajama shorts. Her ice blue eyes had the same intence stare that Lucius himself was proud of because they were identical to his own. "Libellule." was all Lucius could bring himself to say as he stared at his lost daughter. Narcissa however was beside herself with happiness, "Libellule! My beautiful dragonfly! I can't believe we finally found you!" and with that she wrapped her arms around the shocked child.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded as a woman she hardly knew cried happily into her shoulder. Finally she found her voice she spoke, "What in the bloody he'll is going on? I wake up and find that I look entirely different, my mother tells me I'm adopted, Greg freaks out about my new appearance, and then the Malfoy family shows up and calls me Libellule. Someone better start explaining things to me." She glanced around her room at the looks on everybody's faces when her gaze lands on her adoptive father.

His face was red in anger as he stalked towards the young girl. Before anyone knew what was going on, in one swift, practiced move his fist connected with her left eye, which blackened immediately. "How dare you speak that foul language in my house you filthy whore!" He stood over the small girl who's head was still held high when suddenly he was thrown against the wall.

Draco's wand was drawn at the man cowering beneath him. "Never strike a woman, especially my sister! She is stronger than you could ever imagine being." His voice was dangerously low and he shook with anger. Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder and led him away from the terrified man crouching near the wall.

"Now Draco allow Libellule to explain before you attempt to kill the only father that she grew up with." Her voice was very sweet but stung with authority as she spoke.

Hermione was very confused at the scene that had just unfurled before her. Malfoy had just stood up for her, called her is sister with only venom in his voice and Narcissa had calmed him instantly with just a slight touch. When Hermione spoke, the only words she could manage was, "He is no father of mine." Before she turned and disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

What is going on? One minute my life is normal, well as normal as it ever will be, then suddenly , I'm a Malfoy. I couldn't believe what was going on, I felt like my whole world was spun, twisted, and then flopped beack together upside down. I grew up in a home feeling like I didn't belong, then I learned I actually didn't. Every time something strange happened around me Greg would hit me. I later learned that he was trying to beat the magic out of me, as if a broken arm or a blackened eye would stop the magic brewing inside of me. I would hide the bruises, or make up some excuse as to why I healed quicker then the other children. My mother always tried to help me but Greg would end up hurting her as well. I told mum to stop standing up for me, I wouldn't allow the man who was supposed to love and protect her put her in pain with no remorse.

I hadn't realized that I stopped walking until I looked up to find myself in the downstairs bathroom staring into the eyes of a stranger. My normal hazel eyes had been replaced by the eyes that belonged to Malfoy. I was the twin of none other then my enemy. The boy who had teased me for 6 years for being a bushy haired, bucktoothed, know it all mudblood. But I wasn't any of that, I was a pureblood. A sleek, beautiful pureblood Malfoy. Suddenly it hit me, What were my friends going to think? What was Harry going to think now that I was the enemies sister? With the world crushing me I finally gave up and cried.

Draco's POV

I watched as my sister walked out of the room. I wanted to follow her, to help her cope with the shocking news. My mother however held me back, "Let her cope in her way for now." she kept her voice low and soft, "This is a lot for her to take in and she probably needs time to think it over." I looked up into her eyes and they were glossed with tears.

"Yes Mother." I glanced at my father and saw him deep in conversation with the woman who adopted Libellule.

"Now, Mrs. Granger, would you be willing to part with your daughter?" his voice stayed steady as he spoke to her. Then I went into shock.

"Granger?" I stared terrified at the woman whom father had addressed. "As in Hermione Granger?" The woman looked at me and nodded. I felt as though a lead ball had just been dropped into my stomach, so I sunk to my knees close to tears. "Oh no. The girl I was supposed to be protecting and loving was the same girl that I tormented for 6 years." My mother looked down at me and tears dribbled down her face.

"It's okay sweetheart. Nobody knew that it was Hermione who was taken from us." Her voice stayed strong even as the tears rolled faster. "Now I understand you're going to want to know why your sister was taken and why you were never told however that must wait. It would only be right for Libellule to find out at the same time, okay darling?" I nodded and stood up, my knees still shaking but the feeling of pure dread had subsided slightly.

My father looked at me and began to speak once again, "We will be taking her back with us, as well as Mrs. Granger here." he looked at the woman and continued, " We owe them a debt of gratitude for raising our daughter to be strong. However as Libellule stated, she does not believe that Mr. Granger deserves the title of father in her life. This is for obvious reasons, and because of that he will not be accompanying us home." his eyes shot daggers at the man still cowering on the floor where I had left him. "Now, Let us find Libellule and we will go back to the manor." with that he offered Mrs. Granger his arm and led her out of the room, motioning for us to follow.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we heard what sounded to be crying coming from a room at the end of the hall. Mrs. Granger spoke, "I will go get her, I can explain everything and get her to take her rightful place in your home." She walked to the door that Libellule was behind and spoke too softly for us to hear.

Hermione's POV

I sat there crying for what felt like hours. I jumped when I heard my adoptive mother's voice on the other side of the door, "Hermione dear, I need you to come out please." I stood, wishing to follow her soothing voice, and opened the door. She stood looking at her hands speaking softly, "Hermione these nice people are going to take us to your new home alright luv?"

I stared at her in disbelief but nodded and wiped the stray tears from my cheeks. "Yes Mother. As long as you are coming with us. I refuse to allow you to stay with the monster you sadly call a husband." I was still a bit shaken but managed to keep my voice strong and steady as I addressed her, "Is that all right mum?"

"Yes my dear. They have already invited me to accompany you there." she smiled and hugged her, trying to show that I still loved her even if she wasn't my biological mother. "Let's go to our new home my little girl."

"All right." I turned to the Malfoy's, "Do not expect me to forgive you for how you have treated me in the past. And when I decide that you deserve forgiveness remember, I may forgive but I will never forget." I locked eyes with Draco and continued, "It will take awhile for me to call you my family. You have caused misery in my life that nearly surpasses that of which Greg has shown me through the many years that I have shown magical abilities. He may have shown me physical abuse, however emotional abuse runs deeper."

Draco's eyes never waned from my gaze but they became softer in understanding. We broke eye contact when Narcissa began to speak, "Well I believe that we best be off before Mr. Granger decides that these girls need to be punished for their actions." she looked at me and my mother, "All you have to do is hold onto either Lucius or I and we will take you to your new home." she glanced around the group and we all nodded. "Alright, since that is settled lets be off." We all complied and soon were being sucked through the familiar feeling of apperation.

When we landed I was looking upon the most beautiful mansion I had ever seen. The walls were of a dark wood that seemed to stretch forever with so many windows the house itself seemed illuminated. The grounds were even more stunning, it was surrounded by a tall wall made of light stone with vines growing up and across them. The garden was spectacular with the scents of every imaginable flower drifting across the manor grounds. A stream flowed from somewhere in the midst of delicately tended plants out to the side of the wall.

I must have been staring for quite some time, because I was startled when Draco cleared his throat beside me. "Welcome home Libellule."


End file.
